The End is Just a New Beginning
by secretwriter23
Summary: John Watson's niece Tracey comes home to find a disturbing sight and it all goes downhill from there. But is it really the end for her? Authors Note: This is a mash up story of Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, The Vampire Diaries and whatever other fandoms I can fit in here.


The End is Just a New Beginning

Tracey Watson walked into 221B that evening and was met with a horrific sight. She saw her uncle, John Watson dead on the floor with 3 bullet wounds. Just in front of him was something even more frightening to her: her uncle, Sherlock, was just about dead in the arms of Jim Moriarty. Sherlock had multiple puncture wounds from the syringe Jim was holding carefully in his teeth and two bullet wounds. Tracey was instantly brought to tears and dropped her purse. Moriarty dropped Sherlock's body and took the syringe from his mouth.  
"Dear me, you weren't supposed to be here kitten" he said, belittling her by calling her his pet. At that moment, she didn't care. Tracey ran over to Sherlock's body and lifted his front side.  
"Sherlock, Sherlock, please...don't go, I need you..." She pleaded.  
"Tracey...fight" with those last words whispered to Tracey, Sherlock died. But his words brought Tracey {temporarily} out of grief, enough to realize that the most dangerous man in the world was standing over her. She rolled to the side and made a break for the door, but Jim caught her by her hair and pinned her to the wall. He pressed his gun into her stomach. Tracey squirmed in pain.  
"Oh, does that hurt?" Moriarty pressed his gun further into her stomach.  
"You going to make me suffer? Like you made my uncles suffer?"  
"How do you know they suffered?"  
"It's obvious. You snuck in, surprised Uncle John and shot him in the back of the leg; then, as he attempted to go for his gun, you shot his other leg and Sherlock walked in just in time to see you shoot Uncle John in the head. This caused Sherlock emotional pain and John physical. Then in his shock, you shot him in both his legs, similar to what you did with John, then you walked over to him and injected him multiple times with some kind of drug, probably heroine, enough to cause an over dose" she explained through her tears.  
"My, my, Sherlock sure has rubbed off on you Ms. Watson. Tell me, what did he say to you? What were Sherly's last words?"  
The words of her uncle replayed in Tracey's mind.  
"Words like that shouldn't be wasted on your ears" she told the consulting criminal.  
"Hm" Jim shot her in the stomach and it all went black.

Tracey woke with a start.  
"I'm in a bed, not a hospital bed, but an actual bed. Where am I? I should call my uncle...oh no, Uncle John, Sherlock...was it a dream?" Tracey thought to herself. She tried to sit up but couldn't due to a sudden rush of pain from the bullet wound in her stomach.  
"Not a dream" she paled and tears stung her eyes. "Moriarty didn't kill me? Maybe he thought he did...still doesn't answer where I am though." She continued to think to herself. She then lifted her shirt and looked at her injury. She examined it closely and smelled mint.  
"Dental floss?" She asked out loud. Suddenly she heard footsteps and the door opened.  
"Oh good, you're up" Jim spoke from the doorway. He knew perfectly well that she couldn't move. Tracey was too stunned to speak.  
"You're right you know. I'm going to make you suffer Tracey. In fact you're going to be my pet until I get bored of you and decide to kill you. Now...sleep well, you'll need your strength."  
Jim left the room with a cold chuckle and locked the door.

Jim made Tracey do house work for hours on end each day, and when he got bored he would torture her for fun. Needless to say Tracey was suffering just as Jim promised. But she wouldn't let him break her. She remembered Sherlock's last words,  
"Tracey...fight" he wouldn't want her to just give in to her fate. She took every chance she could to rebel, despite being punished.  
One day when Jim was having her scrub the kitchen from top to bottom, she picked up a knife. When Jim came to check on her, she ran at him with it. He grabbed her arm and twisted it, causing her to drop the knife into his other hand.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bad kitty"  
Tracey struggled to get out of his grip.  
"When will you stop fighting me and trying to escape?"  
"Never." Tracey snapped back at him  
"Hm, we'll see" Jim took the knife and stabbed it through Tracey's shoulder. She screamed and Jim let go of her arm.  
"Finish cleaning" and with that Jim left. She knew she had to keep fighting like Sherlock said, but she didn't know how much more she could take.  
Weeks went by and Tracey continued to fight Jim. Whenever Jim went out, he would lock her in her room, which had no windows and no possible way of escape. On one of the days when Jim was out and Tracey was left alone in her room, she heard someone break in. She didn't know whether to hide, or call for help, so she just stood there in her room, facing the door. A few seconds later it was kicked down and she stepped back to her wall. Three men entered her room.  
"You Tracey Watson?" The shortest one asked. He had blondish hair and green eyes. He was wearing at least three layers of clothes, much like the tall one. The tall one had long brown hair that came to his shoulders. And the third man was the odd one out. He was wearing a trench coat, a suit, and a blue tie.  
"You're...American..." Was the only thing Tracey was able to say through her shock.  
"Yeah we all are. Are you Tracey Watson?" The tall one asked  
"Y-yes..."  
"Good, we need to get you out of here" the short one commented  
"Wait, who are you? What are you doing here?" Tracey asked  
"I'm Sam Winchester," the tall one said, "that's my brother Dean" he pointed to the short one, "and this is our friend, Castiel. We'll explain the rest on the plane"  
"Plane?"  
"Yes, we're taking you out of the country, to America."  
"What?!"  
"No time to explain now. Come on"

When the four of them were 35,000 feet in the air, headed to America, Tracey was finally free to ask her questions.  
"Who are you people?" She asked Sam, because Dean looked a little nervous, like he wasn't too fond of flying.  
"We're hunters"  
"Hunters? Like killing animals?"  
"More like monsters"  
"Huh?"  
Sam explained how there were creatures out there, in the dark and in the world. The things that created nightmares.  
"You're crazy" Tracey said.  
"Yeah, we get that a lot. But I promise you, we're not. Cas is an angel."  
"What?" Tracey looked across the aisle at Castiel.  
"It is true" he said  
"Great, I've been kidnapped by lunatics...again."  
Castiel reached over and touched two fingers to Tracey's forehead, instantly all of her injuries from being with Jim were healed. Her eyes widen.  
"Yeah, not crazy" Sam put in.  
"Ok...let's say I believe you...why were you in London?"  
"We were looking for you"  
"Why?"  
"A couple of spirits in Heaven requested it" Castiel said rather quickly.  
"Spirits in...Heaven?" She repeated questionably.  
"Yeah, it was strange. We normally hunt monsters, rescuing isn't really our thing." Sam explained  
"So then why did you come?"  
"Cas was shown what you were going through, he persuaded us."  
"...you know Jim won't stop looking for me right?"  
"You'll be safe Tracey, don't worry."  
The plane landed 5 hours later and Dean drove all of them to the bunker. When they walked in, Tracey was both awed and confused by all the books and weapons that she saw. Dean took her to one of the empty rooms in between his and Sam's.  
"Make yourself at home kid" he said  
"Thanks Dean." She replied half-heartedly as she sat on the bed.  
"Hey," Dean walked over and sat next to her, "it's going to be ok Tracey; Sam, Cas, and I are going to keep you safe"  
Tracey shook her head at his promise,  
"You don't know Jim like I do. He's the most dangerous man in the world and he's looking for me right now"  
"Well he won't find you here. No one knows where this bunker is."  
"If you say so"  
"Trust me"  
Dean rubbed Tracey's head and left the room.  
"I don't even know you" she muttered once the door was shut.

"What are we going to do with her Dean?" Sam asked his brother  
"What do you mean? We're going to take care of her" he replied  
"How? Dean the only place she's safe is with us or in the bunker, and we're hunters. Do you really want to bring her into this life?"  
"I don't know man. But we'll figure out something. We couldn't leave her with Moriarty, not with everything Sherlock and John have done for us."  
"I know, they helped us on a lot of jobs, but..."  
"But nothing Sam. She was getting tortured. The life of a hunter might not be all that great, but it's a hell of a lot better than the life she had with Moriarty"  
Sam sighed, knowing his brother was right, "So we're going to make her a hunter?"  
"Probably. She can't stay here the rest of her life"

Dean knocked on Tracey's door.  
"Come in" she called from inside. Dean entered.  
"Hey Tracey, just wanted to let you know that Sam and I are going out. We might be gone for a few days. Now, we're not forcing you to stay here, but that's probably the safest option for you right now"  
"Right"  
"If you need anything, you have mine and Sam's numbers. And you can always pray to Castiel"  
"Got it"  
"Alright. Stay safe kid"  
"You too"  
Dean left her room and soon Sam and Dean were on the road.  
Once they were gone, Tracey began to pour through the various books and research she found in the bunker. She was looking for something relating to time travel. She mostly found nothing, a few mentions of some Kronos guy, but nothing concrete. Then she came across an account of one of the Men of Letters that mentioned some time traveling doctor in a police box.  
"A phone box? That's the craziest thing I've read yet."  
With that, she closed the books and gave up and laid her head on the desk.  
"There's nothing here" she complained to herself, "there has to be a way back, I have to save them. Somehow" Tracey had made herself cry again. She was in a different country, living with strangers and she had no family left in the world. A year before Moriarty had killed her uncles, he had murdered her mothers. She moved in with Sherlock and John because they were her only family left. And now they were gone too.

Sam and Dean came back to the bunker a few days later.  
"Tracey!" Sam called, "we're back!"  
"Cool" Tracey walked into the same room as them eating a bag of chips.  
"Good to see you're still here" Dean commented  
"Where else would I be?" She asked. The brothers shrugged. Dean clapped his hands.  
"So, Tracey, we gotta talk to you about something" he gestured for her to sit at the table, she did and Sam and Dean sat with her.  
"So we realized that with Moriarty looking for you, the safest places for you are with us, and in the bunker." Sam started  
"Yeah" she responded  
"And you probably don't want to stay here your whole life..."  
"Uh huh" she confirmed  
"Tracey, do you want to come hunt with us?" Dean asked, cutting to the point.  
"Sure" Tracey shrugged  
"You'll obviously need training first" Sam put in, "you know how to shoot a gun?"  
"Yeah my uncles work...worked for the police. They taught me"  
"Good, we'll just refresh your memory and show you the ropes of hunting."  
"Got it." Sam and Dean stood up and began to walk away.  
"Hey guys," they stopped and turned around  
"Yeah?" Dean asked  
"I didn't exactly pack a bag..."  
"Right, we'll get you some clothes and stuff. Come on" Sam and Dean took Tracey shopping. They mostly got her tank tops, plaid, jeans, and a jacket. Tracey wasn't exactly pleased with her wardrobe, but she wasn't going to argue with what she got.

Sam and Dean trained Tracey as a hunter for about two months. She found herself enjoying it and actually growing attached to the Winchesters. Her training was over just in time for a case. Sam had found evidence of a demon in a small town in Oklahoma. They geared up and got on the road. It was several hours later and the middle of the night when they arrived at a cheap motel and got a room. Tracey slept on the couch that night and the next morning, they went demon hunting. Sam and Dean asked around all day, posing as FBI agents and Tracey posed as a junior journalist, but they mostly made her do research. At night, they tracked the demon down to an abandoned house on the outskirts of town.  
"Alright kid, wait out here" Dean said before they entered  
"What?! No way! I'm not staying out here, I'm going in with you" she argued  
"Tracey it's dangerous" Sam put in  
"And you guys trained me, come on, let me go in with you"  
"No. Stay here" Sam and Dean walked inside quietly, leaving a frustrated Tracey behind.  
Sam and Dean weaved their way through the hallways until they finally got to the back room and found nothing.  
"Maybe we tracked it wrong" Sam guessed. Dean bent down and found sulfur.  
"No, the demon was definitely here" her said.  
"Well it's not here now"  
Sam and Dean heard the door shut behind them. They swirled around and saw the demon in front the door, with a knife at Tracey's neck.  
"Well, well, looks like the Winchesters got a new pet" it spoke.  
"I thought we told you to wait outside Tracey." Dean said, slightly irritated and slightly concerned  
"I was waiting outside" she snapped.  
"Hmm Tracey?" The demon spoke, "you wouldn't happen to be Tracey Watson would you? I know someone who's looking for you"  
Tracey paled  
"Drop the weapons boys" the demon said  
"Fine" Dean said. He and Sam lowered their guns to the floor and Dean gave a subtle nod to Tracey. She moved her arm quickly and the next thing the demon knew, she had stabbed him with the demon blade. He dropped the knife at Tracey's throat as his body flickered and dropped to the ground. Tracey ran over to Sam and Dean and hugged them both. They hugged her back. They could tell she was scared, but not of just being held captive by a demon.  
"D-d-do you think, h-he was talking about Jim?" She stammered  
"I don't know," Sam said  
"Come on, let's get you home" Dean added.

On the way back to the bunker, Tracey fell asleep in the back of the impala. Dean looked back and gave a slight smile, he reached back and covered her with his leather jacket. Dean then turned to Sam with a grave look.  
"We're both thinking it Sammy, I might as well say it: Moriarty sent demons after Tracey"  
"We don't know that for sure"  
"Come on man, who else could it be?"  
Sam was quiet for a second "I don't know" he said bitterly. Dean sighed as they pulled up to the bunker. He looked back and saw Tracey was sleeping peacefully. Dean went to wake her up.  
"No, don't wake her up" Sam stopped him.  
"Why not?"  
"Her room is right next to mine, she hasn't had a good night's rest since she came here. She's finally sleeping soundly"  
"Well yeah she was exhausted"  
"So don't wake her up"  
"Fine"  
Dean carefully picked Tracey up, careful to keep his jacket on her and not to wake her. He carried her into the bunker and to her room. Sam shut the door behind them.  
The next morning Tracey walked out of her room and found Sam and Dean working on a case.  
She yawned, "new case?"  
"Just tracking something" Dean said  
"What?" She asked  
"Demons" Sam said with a sigh  
"We're trying to find out who sent them after you" Dean added  
"I can already tell you that answer. It's Jim"  
"We just want to be sure." Sam said  
"...maybe it would be better for you to sit this one out kid" Dean added  
"Right, of course" Tracey agreed  
Dean nodded, "come on Sam, let's hit the road" Dean headed out of the bunker. Sam hugged Tracey and started to walk off.  
"Hey Sam wait!" Tracey called  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you know anything about...time travel?"  
"Um not really, angels can send people back in time briefly. Why?"  
"No reason. Just curious" Tracey shrugged  
"Well alright. We'll be back soon. Stay safe Tracey."  
"You too" she waved as Sam left the bunker to join his brother.

After hours of researching, Tracey still found nothing on going back in time to save her uncles.  
"Ugh! There's nothing here!" She threw the book she was reading, out of frustration. Just then she heard a soft, strange, wheezing noise. She looked around as it got louder and louder. Tracey couldn't believe her eyes as a blue phone box started to appear right next to the table. Her jaw dropped as it became solid. It was a police box, and out stepped a tall man in a brown suit, trench coat, tie, converse, perfect hair and glasses.  
"Hm this doesn't look like Mars" the man spoke. Then he saw Tracey.  
"Ah, hello, could you tell me where I am?" He asked her. Tracey picked her jaw up from the floor.  
"You're um, in a bunker."  
"You're English. Great, I love the English. Am I in England?"  
"Um, no. You're in the states"  
"Right. And um what time is it?"  
Tracey looked at her phone  
"3:36"  
"What year?"  
"2015?"  
"Hmm wonder why the TARDIS sent me here. She only does that when someone needs my help, but-"  
"Are you a time traveler?" Tracey blurted  
"Yes. I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"  
"I'm-"  
"Wait! Don't tell me!" The Doctor took out some metal thing with a glowing blue light at the end. He scanned her with it then looked at it.  
"Aw! Tracey Watson!" He walked back into the police box. Tracey followed and was once again stunned by what she saw.  
"I-it's bigger on the inside."  
"I love it when they say that" the Doctor smiled as he walked to the center console, "aw yes Tracey Watson born December 5th 1997, died-"  
"Died?"  
"Never mind. Well seeing as you're the only one here, you must need my help. Enough to bring the TARDIS here. So what's the matter Ms. Watson?"  
"Can't your fancy machine tell you?"  
"No. However...what day is it?"  
"May 11..."  
"Right. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Your uncles..."  
"I need to go back!"  
"What?"  
"I have to warn them! I have to save them!" She began to tear up. The pain she had pushed down for the past three months came rushing out.  
"Tracey... I can't change the past..."  
"Please! Doctor, please...I can't... I can't..." She fell to the floor in despair.  
"I know it's hard to lose people Tracey" the Doctor crouched down and placed his hand on her shoulders and wiped some of her tears, "but I can't bring people back from the dead. If I took you back, it would create a paradox. I'm sorry, but..."  
"You don't understand! No one understands! Jim Moriarty has ruined my life! And I don't even want revenge! I just want my family back" her voice broke as she continued to cry and sink into the Doctor's lap. He pet her head semi-awkwardly.  
"It's going to be ok Tracey...we've all lost people, and we all want to see them again. But we can't, death...death is a part of life"  
The Doctor comforted her as she kept crying.  
"Hey, I know. How about we take a trip?" The Doctor spoke  
"Where?" Tracey sniffled  
"Anywhere! Anywhere, any when! This is a time machine!"  
Tracey sat up and the Doctor bounced to his feet and went to the center console again.  
"I know this amazing little planet that has an excellent market place and fruit that tastes like chocolate!" He flipped a few switches, pressed a few buttons and Tracey felt the police box moving. A few moments later, it came to a stop.  
"Ah! Here we are!" The Doctor spoke with much enthusiasm.  
"Where are we?" Tracey asked with a sniffle.  
"See for yourself" the Doctor made a grand gesture towards the door of the TARDIS. With caution, Tracey walked over and opened the door; once again, her jaw was on the floor. Outside was a bustling market place filled with different nonhuman creatures. Tracey was in awe of what she saw.  
"Where...what are these things?" She asked, wiping the last tear from her cheek.  
"Oh these are many different kinds of things. It would take too long to name them all" the Doctor was standing right behind her, "well come on then, allons-y!" He gave her a gentle shove to get her feet moving. Tracey stepped out the door and was immersed in the bustle of the crowd. The Doctor showed her around to different booths in the open air market, bought some fruit, then led her to a clearing where they sat down and looked at the stars above; twilight was falling. The sky was a pinkish, blueish color and the stars were just beginning to be visible as the three suns were setting.  
"Here, try this." The Doctor handed her a piece of the fruit he had bought. Tracey took it, put it in her mouth, and her eyes widened.  
"It tastes like chocolate!" She exclaimed.  
"I know!" The Doctor got excited easily, "it's one of the most amazing things!"  
"I bet you've seen a lot of amazing things. Being able to travel wherever and whenever you want."  
"That I have...that I have."  
"What's the most amazing thing you've ever seen?"  
"Humans" the Doctor said quickly.  
"Humans?" Tracey questioned  
"Yes indeed. Humans are amazing creatures, always doing stuff"  
"Stuff? How specific"  
"And, there's no such thing as an ordinary human Tracey. You do good to remember that. Everyone is special"  
This made Tracey smile as she thought about what the Doctor had said; her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke.  
"Where to next?" He asked her  
"Isn't that for you to decide?"  
"Nope, I chose this place, you choose where we go next. Anywhere, any when"  
"London, 2014" she said without hesitation.  
"Tracey we can't-"  
"I just want to grab some things. I didn't exactly get the chance to pack a bag before Moriarty kidnapped me"  
The Doctor thought for a few moments, "fine" he said at last. Tracey smiled.  
"But we make sure the flat is empty first." The Doctor continued.  
"Deal" Tracey said.

Tracey and the Doctor made their way back to the TARDIS and he took her to London, 2014, as promised. They walked to 221B Baker Street and were just in time to witness Sherlock and John leave the flat for a case. The Doctor led her inside.  
"Make it quick Tracey, who knows when they'll be back."  
"We have all day Doctor, they won't be back if they're on the case."  
"Fine" the Doctor tossed her a tiny bag, "Time Lord technology, it's bigger on the inside. Put your stuff in there"  
Tracey smiled, "thanks Doctor"  
She grabbed some photos of her uncles, and her mums from the living area, then headed towards what used to be her room. She gathered her stuff and headed back toward the TARDIS with the Doctor, but she froze when she heard the door to the flat open, and her Uncle John walked in.  
"Tracey?" Her uncle asked, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"  
Tracey's eyes filled with tears. Before the Doctor could stop her, Tracey ran into her uncle's arms and hugged him as she wept.  
"What is it? What's the matter?" John asked. She just shook her head and continued to cry and hold him close.  
"Doctor, do you know anything about this? Why are you here?" John asked, still very worried about the state of his niece, who was too busy crying to register that her uncle knew the Doctor.  
"Um, John, shouldn't you be out helping Sherlock or something?" The Doctor asked.  
"I think that's a bit beside the point right now" he replied. John peeled Tracey off of him and she wiped her eyes.  
"Tracey, what is the matter?" He asked. Tracey looked over at the Doctor, who was clearly nervous and fearful of what she might say. She wanted so badly to warn her uncles of what was going to happen, but the Doctor had trusted her, and she wasn't about to make another enemy.  
"Nothing" she choked, "I just...really missed you is all."  
The Doctor relaxed a bit.  
"Tracey, I saw you a week ago...does your mum know you're here?"  
She was silent, stunned and processing that her mothers were still alive.  
"Um no, she doesn't. I just forgot some stuff here and I needed it. I'll be sure to lock up when I'm done."  
"Well...alright. And how do you fit into this Doctor?" John asked  
"You know each other?" Tracey's question pointed at the Doctor who gave her a slightly guilty look.  
"Well yeah." The Doctor admitted  
"He helped Sherlock and I on a case a while back along with some American blokes." John added  
"Americans?" She asked suspiciously.  
"Yeah, Sam and Dean Winchester. Interesting people, you should meet them sometime. You remember them don't you Doctor?" John asked  
"Oh yeah, the Winchesters, great people."  
"But my question still stands Doctor, why are you with my niece?" John asked  
"Traveling" the Doctor replied  
"She your new companion?"  
"...yes"  
John sighed, "well be sure to have her home for dinner. And...keep her safe. Promise me Doctor, promise that you'll look after her"  
"Oh yeah, absolutely, promise"  
John relaxed ever so slightly.  
"Well I need to be getting back to Sherlock"  
"Right..." Tracey said, her stomach sickening at the thought of losing her uncle again. With one last hug from his niece, John headed for the door.  
"Uncle John!" She called, "give my love to Sherlock. Ok?"  
John tilted his head because Tracey had never gotten along too well with his boyfriend.  
"Just tell him I love him. And I love you too" Tracey choked, her eyes watering.  
"I'll do that Tracey. I love you. Stay safe" with that, John left the flat. The Doctor gently pulled Tracey back into the TARDIS where she began to sob. The Doctor walked over to the center console and took her back to her time and back to the Winchester's bunker.

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor walked over to Tracey, who was curled in a ball, still crying.  
"Tracey...you're home"  
She shook her head, "I don't have a home"  
The Doctor helped her to her feet and opened the doors of the TARDIS. Sam and Dean were outside waiting.  
"Tracey!" Sam shouted, glad to see her again, "we've been so worried about you!"  
She looked back at the Doctor, "I thought you brought me back to my time"  
"You've been missing 3 days!" Dean said  
"Might not have gotten the time just right" the Doctor said playfully.  
Sam and Dean stood together with Tracey in front of them, each had a hand on her shoulders. Her eyes were still red and watering, like she could cry again at any moment.  
"Tracey..." The Doctor said, "It's going to be okay."  
"How? How can it be okay? They were the only family I had left and now they're gone. I have no one" Tracey said, her voice cracking.  
The Doctor looked at her, Sam and Dean, then gave a slight smile, "it looks to me like you have a pretty nice family right here Tracey"  
She looked up at the Winchesters and began to cry again. She turned around and wrapped her arms around both of them as they comforted her.  
"See you around Doctor" Dean said. The Doctor nodded and stepped back into the TARDIS and was gone a few seconds later.

The Winchesters walked Tracey to her room and asked if there was anything they could do for her, but she just shook her head. Sam and Dean retreated from her room and left her alone. The next time they saw Tracey was when they were sitting at a table and she quietly walked into the room. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were red from crying. Neither of the brothers noticed her until she spoke.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked quietly  
They turned around.  
"Tell you...?" Dean said  
"That you knew my uncles. That you weren't contacted by 'spirits in Heaven' and that the only reason you saved me was because you were friends with my uncles."  
"Tracey...we didn't think..." Sam started  
"It doesn't matter" Dean cut in  
"What?" Tracey asked in disbelief  
"It doesn't matter. The point is we saved you. You're safe and that's what Sherlock and John would have wanted."  
Tracey stayed bitterly silent knowing that Dean had a point. It really didn't matter, she just hated being lied to. Sam's sigh broke the silence,  
"It's almost the end of July..." He stated  
"Yeah. So?" Dean asked. Sam looked at Tracey  
"What?" She asked.  
"How old are you exactly?"  
"Seventeen..."  
"Sam, what's your point?" Dean asked  
"She hasn't finished high school. She needs to graduate. We need to send her to school"  
"WHAT!? No!" Tracey protested  
"Tracey, you need to finish high school." Dean said, siding with Sam  
"No, I hate school! And...and...it's not safe!"  
"You'll be fine. We won't use your real name and you'll have to blend in as much as possible."  
"But...but..." Tracey started  
"No buts. Tracey, you need to go to school" Dean commented  
"Ugh! Well at least I'm normal-ish. Shouldn't be too hard to pass as a normal teen."  
"Except one thing..." Sam put in, looking at Dean  
"What?" Tracey asked  
"That charming little accent of yours has to go" Dean concluded  
"What accent?" Tracey asked  
"The British accent you have" Dean said  
"No, you all have American accents"  
"Either way, you need to have a normal American voice. You need to stand out as little as possible"  
"Well...what would my name be then?" Tracey asked with a descent amount of sass.  
"Winchester. You're our little sister" Dean said. Tracey was shocked into yet another silence. Was the Doctor right? Did she have a family again?  
"Kendra" she said, dropping any attitude she once had, "Kendra May Winchester"  
"Great. Now you just need to sound the part." Sam added  
"Looks like you got summer homework Kendra" Dean said jokingly.  
"But what if I make friends?" Tracey protested  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Sam asked  
"Well not really. They'll ask like personal questions and want to have sleepovers and stuff. I can't bring them here!"  
"You're right there. We need a house or apartment. Something we can use as a front when needed. Sam and I will work on that, you focus on becoming American." Dean said  
"Oh great! Just what I've always wanted. To be American" Tracey mumbled sarcastically as she walked off.

Soon Sam and Dean had Tracey registered for a school in the area. They bought a small apartment near the area as a cover. The first day of school came way too fast for Tracey. She had barely got her American accent down. 7 am Tuesday morning, Tracey woke up and got ready for her first day of senior year. She walked out to the table and found Sam and Dean waiting for her.  
"Ok kid, ready to go?" Dean asked  
"Not really." She replied  
"You'll be fine Tracey." Sam assured  
"I'm scared" Tracey confessed  
"Don't worry. You'll have protection. I've put the demon blade in your bag, along with holy water and we'll pick you up and drop you off"  
Tracey sighed.  
"Come on kid" Dean wrapped his arm around Tracey and walked her out to the impala. They drove to school and with one more wish of luck from Dean, Tracey started her first day as Kendra Winchester.

Months went by and Tracey began to feel somewhat like a normal teen. She got a job at a local cafe so she had some money to spend. One day while she was working, it was going slow. There were only a few customers in the cafe and she was the only one on duty. A guy began yelling at her for something that clearly wasn't her fault. She just stood there and took it. Suddenly they short Scottish man she had helped earlier snapped his fingers and the guy yelling at Tracey disappeared. It shouldn't have surprised her, but she didn't expect to run into a monster in her everyday life.  
"That one is for free darling. King of Hell always rewards kindness and punishes rudeness" he spoke.  
"K-King of Hell?" Tracey stuttered now that they were alone in the cafe.  
"Yes. Name's Crowley. I run Hell" he responded  
"Doesn't...doesn't the devil run Hell" she asked.  
"There was a regime change" Crowley answered, leaning up against the counter by Tracey.  
"So," Crowley looked at her name tag, "Kendra, interested in making a deal?"  
"What? Um no, sorry, not interested" she responded, hoping Sam or Dean would come in to save her.  
"Oh well, worth a shot" he replied  
"Yeah..." Tracey commented, reaching for the demon knife in her bag that was conveniently right below her. She grabbed it and attempted to stab Crowley, but he grabbed her wrist  
"I wouldn't, love" he said, then he studied the blade, "where did you get that? Last I checked, the Winchesters had it."  
Tracey was scanning the room for an exit strategy while Crowley talked. Crowley shrugged and released Tracey's wrist, only to use his demon powers to throw her across the room, causing her to drop the knife. Crowley used his powers to hold Tracey against the wall, three feet off the ground while he calmly walked across the cafe and picked up the knife. He then walked to the door and flipped the open sign to the closed side.  
"Now," Crowley began, "how did you get this knife?"  
"It was given to me" Tracey said  
"By who?"  
"My brothers" Tracey responded simply to get a reaction, this guy obviously knew of Sam and Dean.  
"No. The Winchesters had it last"  
"My name is Kendra Winchester, dip shit!"  
"Squirrel and Moose don't have a sister" Crowley said, clearly confused  
"Guess again" Tracey smirked. Crowley squinted his eyes at her and threw her across the room again, shattering a vase and cutting her up, then pinned her to the wall again.  
"I don't appreciate the sass" Crowley said. Tracey's eyes darted to the door as Sam and Dean rushed in, guns pointed.  
"Put her down Crowley!" Dean demanded.  
"So dramatic" Crowley said with an eye roll as he lowered Tracey to the ground. Sam ran over to her and helped her back to Dean. Dean lowered his shotgun.  
"What the hell Crowley?!" Dean yelled  
"I'm sorry? She attacked me" Crowley responded  
"What the hell Trac-Kendra?!"  
"I felt threatened! I was scared!" Tracey defended  
"Kendra isn't your real name is it?"  
Tracey stepped behind Sam and Dean and grabbed their hands.  
"That's not your business Crowley" Dean said.  
"We'll be going now." Sam said.  
"The knife." Tracey murmured, "He has the knife."  
"Give us the Demon Blade first Crowley." Dean demanded. Crowley got a devilish grin.  
"Come take it" before the boys had time to react, red smoke came billowing out of Crowley's mouth and went into Tracey's. Crowley's former body dropped to the ground and the demon blade clanged on the tile.  
"No!" Sam yelled  
"Crowley get out of her!" Dean yelled  
"Oh relax boys" Crowley spoke in Tracey's voice, "oh British, that's new...oh that's why you're hiding her"  
"Crowley!" Sam warned as he picked up the knife.  
"Oh whatever" Crowley left Tracey's body and went back into his own. Tracey passed out.  
"Not used to being possessed is she?" Crowley asked. The Winchesters just glared as they carried Tracey out of the cafe and brought her back to the bunker. They tucked her into her bed, then went to the kitchen.  
"Great. Now Crowley knows who she is. And no doubt he knows about Jim's bounty" Dean complained  
"What do we do?" Sam asked.  
"We can't let her go out on her own anymore."  
"What about school?" Sam asked.  
Dean got a mischievous look.  
"Dean, no."  
"What? What else can we do?"  
"We can try reasoning with Crowley?"  
"Reasoning? With a demon? Come on man! Do you even hear yourself?"  
"It's worth a try! What else are we going to do?"  
"We could just never let her out of our sight."  
"Dean I'm serious. Let's just wait for her to wake up and try to talk to her."  
"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you when we have to fight our way out of a horde of demons"

Tracey woke up fifteen minutes later and walked out of her room to find Sam and Dean waiting for her.  
"Let me guess, this is about that one demon?" Tracey asked as she sat down at the table with them.  
"Crowley isn't just a demon. He's the King of Hell. And now he knows who you are." Dean started.  
"So what are we going to do?" She asked.  
"That's what we're trying to figure out." Sam said, "Dean thinks we should just never let you out of our sight..."  
"Um yeah, not happening. Try again." Tracey stated.  
"I think...we should try reasoning with Crowley." Sam continued  
"Reason? With a demon? Is that possible?" She asked  
"If you know how to ask"  
"Well it's better than being watched 24/7"  
They walked down to the basement with a devils trap in it and readied the ingredients to summon Crowley. In a flash, Crowley appeared. He looked up at the Devils trap and sighed  
"Really boys? Aren't we over this?"  
Tracey stepped out from behind Sam and Dean.  
"Ah, that's why I'm here." Crowley concluded.  
"Yeah, you know who Tracey is, we know that Jim Moriarty sent demons to kidnap her and bring her back to him. We can't have that happening." Dean explained.  
"So?" Crowley asked  
"So call it off. Make it so demons aren't looking for her" Sam answered.  
"Well as much as I would love to help, I can't." Crowley said sarcastically.  
"And why is that?" Dean inquired  
"Because Jim Moriarty is a demon."  
"I KNEW IT!" Shouted Tracey. All eyes went to her, "well I mean...I didn't KNOW it, but I kinda figured." She explained.  
"And the demons looking for her all work for him" Crowley continued, ignoring Tracey's outburst.  
"You're the freaking King of Hell. Can't you do something?" Dean asked  
"I can not immediately turn her over to him."  
"How about you just forget you ever saw her"  
"What's in it for me?"  
"How about your life?"  
"Ugh the usual I see. Fine."  
Sam stepped forward to release Crowley.  
"Wait." Tracey said. Sam stopped  
"What is he offering for me?" She asked Crowley  
"Same thing you're offering me. Life"  
Tracey scoffed, "typical Jim. Threatening people to get what he wants."  
"Now that that's over. Moose?"  
Sam releases Crowley and he disappeared.  
"Well that wasn't too hard." Tracey commented.  
"That's what's bothering me" Dean said.  
"Yeah, me too" agreed Sam  
"Crowley will want something eventually" Dean said. Tracey sighed,  
"I'm sorry guys..."  
"Don't worry" Sam wrapped his arm around her  
"Yeah kid, you're family now" Dean agreed. Tracey smiled.  
"Also, you need a tattoo" Dean said  
"Sweet! I've always wanted one!"  
Sam and Dean revealed their shoulders. "Antipossession kid, don't get too excited." Dean said  
"Right."

Tracey got her anti possession tattoo and also managed to get the initials of her uncles and mothers tattooed on her.  
Tracey resumed her normal life for a while.  
One day when Tracey was supposed to be at a study group after school, Dean got a phone call.  
"Hello?" He answered, "yes...she what?! Yeah I'll be right there." Dean hung up and looked up panicked.  
"What is it?" Sam asked seeing his brother's expression.  
"Tracey's been in a car accident. She's in the hospital."  
"What?!"  
"Come on, we have to go. Now!"  
The brothers raced into the impala and straight to the hospital. Dean ran in with Sam close at his heels.  
"Where's my sister?!" He demanded at the nurse at the front desk.  
"I'm sorry sir, I'm going to need a little bit more than..." The nurse started.  
"Her name is Kendra Winchester, blonde hair, blue eyes, 17! I got a call saying she was in a car accident!" Dean rushed.  
"We did just get a car crash victim in. I'm going to need to see some identification."  
"Just let us see her!" Sam chimed in. Then a doctor walked into the room and the brothers rushed her.  
"Kendra Winchester! Where is she?!"  
"Uh r-room 324. She's in pretty bad sha-" they ran past the doctor and straight to Tracey's room. She was sitting up and was in pretty bad shape, regardless, she was awake.  
Dean made sure the door was shut and no one else was in there.  
"Tracey what happened?" Sam asked  
"I don't know..." She answered  
"Ok, I'll start with a simpler question, whose car were you in and why?" Dean asked, being protective as usual. Tracey took a deep breath.  
"I was with my boyfriend, Damon."  
"Your what?!" They asked in sync.  
"We've been dating for a few months. He pulled over and went into the store to get something, next thing I know, I'm waking up here."  
"Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend!?" Sam asked, scolding her  
"Because I knew you would react like this!"  
"Like any older brother would?! Yeah!...what's his full name?" Dean questioned  
"Damon Salvatore"  
"How old is he?" Sam asked  
"...21"  
"What?! Tracey you are 17!"  
"I'll be 18 in a month!"  
"That's still three years apart!"  
"I don't care!"  
"Well we do!"  
"I know but..."  
"No buts Tracey."  
"I'm not going to break up with him!"  
The brothers shared a sigh.  
"We'll be back soon ok? Do you have...protection?" Dean asked. Tracey's jaw dropped  
"Jesus Christ Dean we're not having sex yet!"  
"I meant against demons! Or anything else that might come for you: ghosts, vampires, that kind of stuff" Dean clarified.  
"Oh yeah, they let me take blades in a hospital."  
They gave her a look to show her to drop the sarcasm.  
"They're in my bag." She pointed to the chair in the room with her shoulder bag in it. They moved her bag closer to her, hugged her, then left.


End file.
